


8 Mile Skam Style

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [14]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Aggressive William, Bit of Fluff, Bodily Harm, Boyfriends, Bullying, Drama, Explicit Language, Fighting, Kissing, M/M, Name Calling, Sassy Isak, Slash, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Yaoi, jealous william, vague mention of rape, wasted food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Isak makes the mistake of leaving ahead of William after a steamy makeout session and ends you jumped by six chumps. William is pissed.Prompt by Cei5014Prompt: maybe hurt Isak? Like Isak gets attacked by Yakuza or a rival gang as a way to get the William or Chris (whichever one)... or something along those lines.





	8 Mile Skam Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cei5014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cei5014/gifts).



> Yeah, it's late but I was so damn busy today it slipped my damn mind, hope you can forgive me :)

Heavy breathing was heard throughout the nearly empty parking lot as a first year and a third year male pulled away from each other after a steamy makeout session.

The older of the two smirked as he noticed how swollen the younger’s lips had become, coupled with the rosy blush staining his face, he looked positively delectable.

“You just love being taken advantage of don't you?” He asked, caressing a pink-stained cheek with a curious expression on his face.

Isak rolled his eyes but gave him a small smile. “I sincerely have no idea what you mean,” He teased, trailing a finger up and down William's cheek in amusement.

William raised an eyebrow at that then turned his face to the side to be able to pull Isak’s lone finger into his mouth causing said guy’s eyes to widen comically.

Isak stared into William's eyes as he proceeded to suck and tease his finger until he was thoroughly satisfied with the dazed expression on Isak's face; his lower lip trembled as William pulled his finger from his mouth with a lewd _‘pop’_ before reconnecting their lips once more.

Moaning into his mouth, Isak buried his hands in William's hair as a bid to keep their lips connected longer; he steadfastly allowed William's tongue access into his mouth and began playing with the wet muscle, gaining pleased groans from William whose hands had slithered down his back and were now cupping his arse cheeks.

Finally, it was the sound of whistles and catcalling which broke them apart. Isak’s lips were shiny with saliva and there was a thin trail connecting him and William which said man broke when he turned around to look at who interrupted them.

He immediately rolled his eyes upon seeing his crew, Chris, Johannes, Bjorn, Per-Erik, Ludvik, Borkis in the front sending them catcalls and lewd whistles while the others laughed at their behavior.

He turned back to Isak who was giving him a defeated look and he sighed.

“Don't be mad,” He started, cupping Isak’s cheek and brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. “We need to have a group meeting today concerning our budget for the Russ buss and we can't keep putting it off.”

Isak sighed and gave him a small smile. “Okay, fine. But, you better call me after you're done or at least send me a message.”

William titled his mouth into a small smile-smirk before delving forward and connecting their lips for a couple seconds.

“I promise.”

Isak smiled and placed another kiss on his lips before pushing him away. “Talk to you later then.”

William nodded and playfully tousled his hair, earning a pout which had him snorting in amusement amidst the still catcalling crew before finally walking towards him after saving goodbye to Isak.

Isak grinned at the winks sent his way and ignored the yelps he heard afterwards.

William is jealous enough for both of them after all.

**...**

Isak scowled as he walked home alone. He had sent the boys home after William had cornered him and he missed the Tram as said man had promised to drop him home and now he was alone; he was so not waiting for the late Tram and he was used to walking home alone but it wasn't that regular since he had the guys with him.

He plugged his headphone into his phone and made sure to only put in one ear bud as he started his music on half-volume. He wasn't about to get knocked the fucked down today by no vehicle or some idiot on a bicycle.

Sighing softly, he momentarily closed his eyes as a song by Nas immediately started playing. If William got a hold of his phone again he would be sure to wipe Isak’s playlist like last time.

Some good songs got deleted and he still wasn't halfway to remembering them because who even remembered a majority of songs that were deleted on their phones? The information came back to him randomly at times but right now, he really couldn't be bothered to try and restore his old playlist.

Yeah, boring conversation but when cares? It's not like he had anything interesting to do on the way home. He was just gonna sleep his ass off until William contacted him and knowing his man like he did, he'd either call or come straight over and make his life a living hell like last time when he had fucked Isak in his own home when his dad had come to visit and was sleeping in the next room.

The Faiths were looking out for him that day as his dad had coincidentally fell asleep with his earphones in his ear while watching a movie.

He sighed and shook his head in exasperation. William had no fucking boundaries whatsoever.

He noticed that he was nearing the kebab shop and shrugged before running inside and purchasing one. He needed something to tide him over until he reached home and what better way than a tasty kebab?

Chewing happily, he sped up his walking… Just kidding… He walked even slower in a bid to fully enjoy his tasty purchase when said purchase was knocked out of his hand just as he had finished biting into it.

He looked up sharply and he frowned with a sneer on his lips at the sight of six guys surrounding him. The one in-front of him was ugly as fuck.

“Can I help you or are you just going to the doctor to have your fucking eyes checked?” He spat, folding his arms in annoyance.

The guy who seemed to be the one who knocked his kebab out of his hand sneered at him and spat some said kebab before using his shoe to stomp on it, his idiotic friends jeered at Isak.

Isak was not amused.

“Sorry but am I supposed to feel some time of way about this other than annoyance that you knocked my delicious kebab out of my hand?”

The guy raised an eyebrow at him. “You sure are a mouthy bitch aren't you? I can see why you're Magnusson's little slut.” He said this while leering at Isak who didn't even suppress a shiver of disgust.

“First of all, eww, second, I wanna barf and third, who the fuck are you?”

The guys stopped laughing to move closer to Isak who wasn't the least but intimidated. Sure, he might get beat up but he sure as hell wasn't gonna let these idiots intimidate him.

They were nothing compared to an angry William.

“We are **(insert lame name)** and we just want to send Magnusson a lesson not to mess with us and it just so happens that we spotted you. I'm sure you don't mind being the message,” He taunted, cracking his knuckles along with the rest of the guys in an attempt to intimidate him.

Still didn't work.

All the little display did is aid Isak’s lip in curling even higher in disgust. “Is that meant to be intimidating? William is scarier than all you idiots combined.”

“You're awfully chatty for someone's who's about to get beat up,” One of the guys jeered and Isak was a bit surprised that he was even involved, he looked like he belonged as a model for YSL or something.

He snorted and gave him a taunting smile. “Excuse me for not being afraid of pussies who can't fight fairly.”

“That's it!” Tall and ugly roared before he moved forward and swung his fist at Isak who rolled his eyes.

The guy was built like a fucking beanpole. Just what sort of gang is this? William's dick has more meat than this guy's entire body.

Do people really not realise that Isak loved fights?

Well, he would gladly demonstrate as he avoided the punch and kicked ugly in the stomach sending him to the ground with a grunt.

“I may be small but I sure as hell know how to fight.”

The other guys didn't wait for another word before they all ran towards Isak with their fists raised.

Isak steeled his resolve and waited for them to come closer, it would lessen the amount of times he got hit if they came to him instead of him meeting them.

He rolled his eyes when instead of spreading out, they actually attacked him one by one but it would prove to be very advantageous for him.

He avoided the punch from the second guy and hit him in the back of the neck when he passed him but he got slugged in the face by the third guy. It was nothing, he didn't expect to come out of this unscathed.

Dodging a kick to the gut, he waited for another attack and wasn't disappointed as the model-looking guy came running at him only to trip himself.

Isak mentally face-palmed.

Some people weren't cut-out for fighting. While he was looking at the pitiful sight on the floor, beanpole had snuck up on him and grabbed ahold of his arms, bending them behind his back as the others, including the model who got up with a smirk advanced on him.

The second guy who got hit in the back of the neck was still down so it was five of them on a restrained Isak and yet he still wasn't afraid.

“I'm surprised there's actually some working cells in those tunnels you call skulls,” He remarked, closing his eyes when a punch was delivered to his jaw knocking is head to the side.

The guy in-front of him smirked at him and cracked his knuckles before hitting him in the stomach causing him to cough at the force.

“I'm surprised you aren't begging for your life yet, Kid. Maybe we should have some fun with you first.”

Isak's eyebrows furrowed in disgust. “No thanks, if I'm thinking what you're thinking then I'd rather swallow bleach.”

“Ay, he's a funny one right guys?” The guy laughed, the others joined him before another guy came forward and socked Isak in the face.

Isak rolled his eyes and spat blood on beanpole’s shoes earning another punch.

“Got anything else to say, bitch?”

Isak turned to look at the guy with a bloody grin on his face. “Actually yes, yes I do. It was nice knowing you chumps.”

Beanpole pulled his arms back even more and he managed to suppress a wince.

“And why the fuck is that, bitch?” One of them sneered.

“Because you fucked up.”

They all turned their heads left to see every single one of the Penetrators there with nasty looks on their faces with William in the front, his eyes promising retribution.

Isak grinned and began humming when he was let go as Beanpole and his crew tried to run only to be caught immediately.

The sounds of bones breaking and pained cries echoed around and he smiled when he was pulled into William's strong arms.

“Oh, baby boy, look what they did to you.”

Isak only shrugged and wrapped his arms around William. “It's nothing compared to what's happening to them.”

William gritted his teeth and his grip on Isak tightened. “If only we'd have gotten here sooner.”

Isak huffed out a laugh, mindful of his tender stomach. “Hey, hey. None of that, you got here when you could. It's a miracle that I remembered to speeddial you since you can track me through my Snapchat.”

William still looked pissed and he was staring at where the fight was going on.

Isak gave him a small smile and tenderly cupped his face and turned his face around. “Hey, I want all your attention right now.”

“But baby, I can't ju-”

Isak cut him off with a finger to the lips. “They're not getting away with it, everyone else is handling it so right now, I need someone to kiss my boo-boos better.”

William snorted at that. “I bet you feel silly after saying that.”

He received a shrug in reply. “I would if it didn't work at getting your full attention on me.”

His man huffed at that. “Well, you didn't need to cause you've always got my full attention.”

Without another word, William bent forward, amidst all the pained cries, all the angry yelling, the sounds of fists connecting with flesh and most of all, amidst the pleas for help to connect their lips, not minding the taste of blood in Isak's mouth.

Isak really needed to stop taking shortcuts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo it's finished! I love writing no smutz fics, even I blush a lot at writing those detailed descriptions, I am not unaffected guys! :)


End file.
